White Harmony
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: "Yah, kehidupan serba biasaku yang menyenangkan itu berjalan dengan mulus, setidaknya sebelum namja manis yang membuat kesal dihadapanku kini datang dan mengusik kenyamananku".   A KyuMin fic for KyuMin Shipper ;D . MxM. and mind to review?


**Title : **White Harmony**  
>Author : <strong>Yuera Kichito & Akiru Akihime **  
>Chapter :<strong> 1

**Fandom : **Super Junior**  
>Pairing : <strong>KyuMin **  
>Genre : <strong>Fluff**  
>Rating : <strong>PG**  
>Disclaimer : <strong>I own the story! Sedangkan YeWook calon tetangga author *geje* lol

**Note :** Ini cuma Fic Re-written. Baheula banged ini. Jadul punya XDDa Cuma sempat nge-stuck dan saya niat nyambungnya. Jadilah saya publish dan semoga sih pada suka kekeke~XDD Special buat KyuMin shipper yang udah nge-request (o^_^)b**  
>Warning : <strong>Yaoi,Typo, Alur yg ribet bikin readers pusing, Abal, geje, anti klimaks, dime novel, bosenin, ga sesuai EYD, dsb lah pokok-a =w=)b

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hei! Aku menyukaimu! Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?". **_

**Bruuk! **

"_**A-Aku?". **_

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

**.**

**.**

Trek-trek

Ku ketuk-ketukkan pensil yang sedari tadi kugenggam secara berirama. Sekedar menghilangkan jenuh yang berulangkali menghampiriku yang sedang menunggu waktu berpendar.

Menunggu benar-benar pekerjaan yang menjemukan, makanya aku benci menunggu. Tapi tak mungkin juga aku harus mengusir pelanggan dan menutup toko ini, kemudian membiarkan appa membunuhku? Mungkin sih, kalau aku sudah gila.

Yah ini pekerjaan 'mau tak mau'. Walau tak suka, aku harus menjalaninya. Mengingat appa ku yang selalu 'berpesan' agar aku menjadi anak yang berbakti. Otakku didoktrin untuk melakukan semua hal yang dianggapnya benar. Terserah saja. Toh tak berpengaruh padaku, tak ada yang kuinginkan lagi. Selain menjadi lelaki biasa, dengan kehidupan yg biasa, pekerjaan yang biasa, dan masalah yang biasa pula.

Egois ya? Biarkan saja, aku tak perduli..

"KYU~~HYUN~NIE~!".

Cih! Dia lagi. Setiap hari datang dengan tiba-tiba, dan mengeja namaku tepat di hadapanku.

Wajah yang terlalu ceria, memberikan warna yang terlalu berlebihan pada orang yang melihatnya. Terlalu bersinar hingga membuat pandangan mata sakit. Aku tak suka orang setipe dia. Terlalu memberikan harapan, yang ujung-ujungnya hanya membuat sakit.

Aish! Tapi kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya –yang kuanggap sebagai masalah- sih?

Yah, kehidupan serba biasaku yang menyenangkan itu berjalan dengan mulus, setidaknya sebelum namja manis yang membuat kesal dihadapanku kini datang dan mengusik kenyamananku.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Kyu, kau masih menyukai salju? Aku harap natal kali ini saljunya turun ya!". Ia setengah berteriak kegirangan, kekanakkan sekali. Menyebalkan harus dekat-dekat dengan orang seperti dia. *anggep aja kyu suka salju ye~ xD*

"Cepat jalan, dan pakai syalmu dengan benar".

"Ketus sekali sih? Kalau begitu terus kau takkan dapat istri loh!". Ck~ mulai lagi, dia berisik sekali!

"Hei Lee Sungmin yang manis, apapun yang terjadi padaku bukan urusanmu, ok? Sekarang pakai syalmu dengan benar, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu! Mengerti?". Bagus, terdiamlah, karena itu baik untukku. Aku benci harus berbagi kisahku pada orang lain. Tak masalah jika tak ada yang menyukaiku. Aku puas dengan kehidupanku sekarang.

"Huh! Dasar Kyuhyunie jelek! Untung aku yang menyukaimu! Cih!". Dia mendengus kesal sambil menendang tong sampah disampingnya. Biar saja, aku sudah hapal sifatnya.

"Hei, jalanmu kecepatan! Tunggu aku! Oya, kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku~". Benar-benar namja konyol.

Tapi, yah…. Walau begitu dia orang pertama yang berhasil berulang kali membuatku tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat Pagi!". Nyaring. Suaranya benar-benar berisik. Sial nya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk merasa terganggu.

Aku berguling diatas kasurku, menutup telingaku dengan bantal berusaha mengusir sapaan paginya yang selalu berhasil membuatku terbangun.

Oh tuhan, ini belum waktunya untukku terbangun.

5 menit saja tolong hentikan waktu, biarkan aku melanjutkan mimpiku tadi.

"Kyuhyunie! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Kalau tidur terus kau bisa telat kekampus!". Yah, dan kurasa tuhan tak pernah mendengar doaku.

Aku mengintipnya dari celah bantal, ia terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu di dapurku.

Dia memang manis sih, rambut pirangnya yang sengaja digerainya menambah kesan imut diwajahnya. Sepertinya dia senang sekali tersenyum, pasti sangat mudah untuk menarik hati namja maupun yeoja diluar sana. Tapi kenapa dia selalu menggangguku?

Aku ini apalah? Hanya mahasiswa jurusan musik yang sedikit jenius, pekerjaanku pun hanya menjaga toko souvenir milik appa. Tak ada yang istimewakan?

"Hei Kyuhyunie, kau benar-benar tak mau bangun?".

**Deg!**

Aku terenyak, Ia tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku. Tepat didepan wajahku. Sial, kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba terasa ngilu?

"Kau berisik!". Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Segera kupalingkan wajahku dan menyembunyikannya menggunakan selimut.

"Cih, dasar payah! Memang harus dibeginikan baru bangun ya?".

Srek~

Dia menarik selimutku secara paksa. Membuatku harus ikut menahannya.

Deg!

Si-sialan! A-apa yang dilakukannya?

"Hei kau?'. Teriakan ku terhenti saat dia dengan cepat berlari kearah berlawanan, sambil terkikik girang.

Oh tuhan! Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk merasa sial!

Cih! Beraninya mengecup pipiku tanpa ijin, awas saja kau!

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyunie~ Aku mau kencan~". Dia terus merengek sejak sejam yang lalu. Aish! Dia benar-benar membuatku gila!

"Hei, aku sedang kerja dan toko sedang ramai-ramainya, apa kau tak bisa melihat?".

"Tapi Aku mau kencan! Kita kan pacaran? Masa sekalipun tak pernah kencan!".

"Kau yang memaksaku! Memangnya aku pernah menjawab pernyataanmu?".

"Tapi kenapa kau setuju? Tak menjawab apapun berarti setuju~". Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, **manis.**

Cih! Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Otakku benar-benar sudah rusak!

Ahk~ Aku hanya terlalu lelah. Ya, aku terlalu lelah. Setelah praktek music dengan sedikit pemaksaan oleh dosen tua yang mesum itu, ditambah pelanggan yang begitu ramai yang mau tak mau memaksaku menambah jam kerja, sekarang malah harus mendengar rengekkannya.

Ya, aku hanya terlalu lelah makanya berfikiran konyol terus. Lupakan Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo bekerja!

"Sedang menyemangati diri sendiri ya?". **Deg!** Dia tahu? Apa dia selalu tahu? Apalagi yang dia tahu hah? Bahkan jalan pikiranku pun dia tau! Apa dia juga menguntitku didalam otak?

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja, jika tak ada urusan lagi, sebaiknya kau pulang. Sebentar lagi malam.". ucapku ketus sembari meninggalkannya.

"Tapi aku mau kencan! Pokoknya KEN-!".

BRAAKK! !

Aku membanting kaleng sarden yang sedari tadi kugenggam yang mau tak mau membuat semua orang menoleh kearahku.

Arrrghh! Kalau dia bukan anak relasi ayah, sudah kuusir dia sejak dulu! Aku benci namja kekanakkan seperti ini! Tapi aku bisa apa? Mengusirnya justru membuat hidupku terancam. Cih!

Ku tarik nafasku sedalam mungkin. Mencoba merelaksasikan pikiranku yang sempat kacau. Kulihat dia hanya terdiam, dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kucoba tak menggubris rengekkannya, membesarkan volume Ipod ku, dan pergi menyusun barang-barang di rak.

3 menit, sepertinya Aku berhasil. Dia terdiam. Yah, orang sepertinya sih jangan terlalu dimanjakan. Akan benar-benar membuat panas ubun-ubunmu.

Aku terus saja menyusun barang tanpa memperdulikannya, sudah hampir 5 menit.

Tapi itu justru membuatku gelisah, Bukan tipenya diam saat permintaannya tidak dikabulkan.

Melihat kearahnya, tepat disamping meja kasir 5 menit yang lalu dia masih duduk sambil merengek. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku tak berhasil menemukannya. Ah mungkin dia berkeliling Rak dan kemudian berusaha mengejutkanku. Itu sih yang biasa dilakukannya.

Kesal tak juga menemukannya, segera kuberlari kemeja kasir. Mencoba menanyakan pada karyawan yang lain. Tapi tak seorang pun yg melihatnya.

"Kyu, kau mencari Minnie?". Ujar Wookie hyung temanku yg juga karyawan disini.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah- tadi dia berlari keluar. Sepertinya dia menangis.". Wookie hyung menunjuk kearah pintu masuk.

Tunggu! menangis? Seorang Lee Sungmin menangis?

Sial! Ini ke 5 kalinya aku sial dalam seharian ini!

Aish~ sepertinya tuhan tak mengijinkanku untuk menikmati kehidupan biasaku yang indah!

"Hei, kau mau kemana?".

"Wookie-hyung! Tolong jaga toko sebentar, aku harus mencari Minnie!". Yah, sebelum aku mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Cih!

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Author's note :** Kakaka~ Geje? As always mah itu XD mian kalo jelek, ini beneran fic jadul loh~ XDD

Oya, author cuap2 dikit ya =P ini hasil curhat semalam bareng **Kim Taena **kekekeke~XD

Buat yang kemarin Tanya _"Akiru itu siapa sih? apa Yue pake 2 pen name?"_ atau ada yg tanya _"kok penulisannya beda-beda ya disetiap FF?"_

Yosh~ sedikit penjelasan agar readers ga kebingungan, dan juga sebagai pelurus masalah hehehe ^^

Jadi Akiru Akihime itu author juga. Saya emang sering Collab sama Akiru, dia soulmate saya xD.

maka-a setiap Fic saya ada 2 author kan? :) ya, saya kirain pada udah ngerti hanya dengan saya buat "Yuera kichito & Akiru Akihime" di authornyaXD

Saya baru ngeh(?) waktu semalam Thena bilang "eh, kirain akiru itu nama jepangnya ahjuma". Jah~ nama jepang saya Yuera XDDa

Ternyata selama ini saya membuat chingudeul bingung ya? Jeongmal Mianhamnida m(_ _)m

Soal penulisan yang beda-beda di tiap fic, namanya yang ngetik 2 orang dengan karakter yang berbeda, wajar aja donk jadinya pun beda. Mian ya, saya salah sih emang ga jelasin secara detail dari awal _

Tapi untuk ide emang dominan ke saya koq :), makanya fic saya pada hancur bin abal XDD

Cuma saya rada gimana gitu abis dikata-katain sama seseorang (yg ga etis kalo saya sebutin namanya disini) . Serius loh, gara2 ini sampe kepikiran _TT

Aki malah marah-marah karena saya sampai sempat berfikir buat berenti jadi authorToT

Rasanya beneran nge-drop kalo diraguin sampe di bashing ga jelas gitu TT_TT

Ok, buat semalam yang PM saya di FB dan ngatain-ngatain saya karena ini. Semoga anda bisa membacanya dengan jelas. ^^ kurang puas? Ga perlu lewat PM chingu. Secara jantan(?) aja, 1 by 1 ga masalah kok. Jangan Cuma bisa cuap-cuap ga jelas, maki-maki, tanpa bertanya lebih dulu masalah yang sebenarnya. Ok : -D saya rasa anda cukup dewasa deh dalam menyikapi ini :)

Ok, makasih buat yang mau denger curhat ga mutu author, dan udah mau mengerti maksud author yg geje ini kekekeke XDD

Buat yg req , harap sabar ya~ :D juga buat yang request YeWook, besok pasti yue publish deh :D

Oya, buat ceritanya, kira2 perlu dilanjutin ga? *plak*XD

Kalo perlu wajib review loh! :D *maksa*

Ok, ja nee~! ^0^*)/


End file.
